


Sunshine

by Luki



Series: KHR Tumblr Snippets & Unfinished Fanfics [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luki/pseuds/Luki
Summary: Ryohei was a man who lived to the extreme – but if he couldn’t do everything to the extreme, then he wouldn’t insult the things he couldn’t by giving them less than that.  It’s everything or nothing for him.Kyoko gets everything.Boxing gets everything.And come middle school, without even realising, so does Vongola.UNFINISHED! and likely to stay that way.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr as one of my 'unfinished works' - things I lost inspiration for within a few thousand words but still had something to them. With some of the horror stories going on about Tumblr's future I thought I'd migrate it to AO3 for a permanent archive.
> 
> This was a Ryohei centric piece - that was hopefully going to focus on him trying to become a doctor like fanon likes to suggest - and the problems someone like Ryohei would have actually succeeding.

Contrary to popular belief, Ryohei Sasagawa wasn’t stupid.

He was just extremely oblivious.  There was a difference.  It wasn’t that he didn’t understand things, he just didn’t see the point in putting effort into anything you weren’t interested in.

Ryohei was a man who lived to the extreme – but if he couldn’t do everything to the extreme, then he wouldn’t insult the things he couldn’t by giving them less than that.  It’s everything or nothing for him.  

Kyoko gets everything.

Boxing gets everything.

And come middle school, without even realising, so does Vongola.

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei also doesn’t regret.

He’s never seen the point of it.  Grudges are foolish and painful for both parties, and you can’t change the past (unless your name is Irie Shoichi and you have access to a lot of very strange machines), and it won’t help you move forward.  He’s made it 16 years without ever doubting this.  

But when Yamamoto lies in that bed, legs crippled beneath him, it curls in his stomach like the most unwanted cat.  

He is the sun.  His flames are as bright as they are powerful, and can regenerate and heal to the extreme.

But he can’t heal this.

* * *

His box weapon is a support type.  Even Lussuria, an actual assassin by trade, has a healing animal.  All Ryohei has is his scalpel, which can heal minor flame wounds and injuries but nothing else.  In the future that was, his other self had decided that was enough.

But that future wasn’t his.  This time around, Kyoko knew about the Mafia, this time around Ryohei was stronger.

More importantly, Ryohei knew what was coming.

If Kyoko and Vongola were going to get everything, then he needed to extremely devote himself to one other aspect of his extreme life.

After the dust had settled on the fight between Tsuna, Enma and Daemon Spade, Ryohei stormed into school and slammed his hands on his homeroom teacher’s desk.

“I extremely need to get a medical degree!”

* * *

Had Ryohei told any other teacher this, they would have probably ignored him, or laughed in his face.  As it was, his homeroom teacher, counting the days until the older Sasagawa graduated and would no longer be his problem, decided to be generous.

“With all due respect Sasagawa, you barely have the results to get into Namimori High School” he said.  “On top of that, your scores in any science related subject have been mediocre at best.”

“I will study to the extreme!” Ryohei insisted.  “I have to do this!”

His teacher sighed.

“You’ll need to enter the sciences stream, and probably look into getting some tutors” he warned, half expecting to be ignored.  “Medical schools in Japan are extremely competitive – you’ll have to devote the next few years to getting your grades up, and it’ll probably take you close to 10 years to actually graduate.  That’s not something you do on a whim.”

Ryohei just nods.  He’s never done anything on a whim.

“I understand.”

* * *

His family doesn’t.

Only Kyoko seems happy that Ryohei has picked a career that doesn’t involve beating people up.  In the back of his mind, he wonders if telling them it’s because he and his friends will be beating people up and vice versa quite regularly, but has a feeling it won’t actually help.

His parents, though not quite coming out and saying it, think it’s a waste of Ryohei’s time.  They love their son, but it was clear from a _very_ young age that he wasn’t going to be a thinker.  Boxing, although not a particularly safe or stable career, had at least _made sense_.  Especially as he was so talented at it.

But they also know that once their son gets an idea into his head, there is no getting it out.  All they can do is step back and see if sheer exuberance can make up for an inability to study.

* * *

If his biological family are confused over Ryohei’s plans, it’s nothing compared to the Vongola’s reactions.  

The reactions are instantaneous.  Tsuna reacts with a customary shriek, reaching decibels no boy on the back end of puberty should be able to reach, Gokudera actually spit takes and begins choking, while Yamamoto (who in Ryohei’s opinion has always been the most sensible of the three) just laughs and wishes him luck while he pounds Gokudera on the back until he’s breathing properly.

Reborn however, just looks at him with narrowed eyes, and ambushes him when he heads home.

“This is not a path suited for you.”

Ryohei just smiles.  “Then I’ll dig it up and extremely repave it.  This is the only option for me to the extreme.”

“You’re invaluable as a front line fighter, and as a mediator. Pursuing this might not end the way you expect.”

“I will always be a fighter to the extreme” Ryohei insists.  “But fighting isn’t enough.  The sun can heal to the extreme, so I will become an extreme doctor boxer!”

Reborn sighs, but there’s a drop in his shoulders that tells Ryohei he’s going to back off.  The boxer expects he’ll try and get someone else to speak to him.

He’s not wrong.  Colonello visits that night, flying through the window and landing on his newly cleaned desk, stacked with a few revision textbooks still in shiny new wrappers.

“It’s a waste of your natural talents Kora.”

Ryohei frowns, because he’s getting really tired of hearing that argument. Yes, he’s not the smartest guy around, but he is capable of being more than the guy who beats people up.

“Oi, Sawada is an extreme guy, but the baby insisted on teaching him extreme skills he had no talent for!”

The rain arcobaleno grimaces, and Ryohei smirks.  He doubted anyone expected him of all people to bring that up. His future boss is an awesome guy, but he’s no better at school that Ryohei is without extreme help.

Colonello frowns.  “A medical degree is a noble goal kora, but you are a warrior first and foremost.  To follow this path will reduce the time you have to hone the skills currently gained.”

“I extremely know that!” Ryohei replies.  “But I have never given up because something is extremely difficult! I need to do this to the extreme.”

His former teacher was already shaking his head.  “You’ll never be able to succeed in the time you have.  No matter how determined and driven you are, these aren’t walls you can smash with sheer enthusiasm.”

Ryohei frowned.  “With all due respect Master Colonello, _watch me.”_

The blonde stared at him, and sighed.

“I guess I knew there wasn’t much point in arguing.  I’ve always said you were the type who learns from doing and experiencing, life will be a better teacher here than I ever will.”

He turned to leave.  “Reborn said if I couldn’t make you see sense he’d arrange a tutor.  After school head to Namimori Middle.  Dr. Shamal will be waiting.”

* * *

Shamal glared at him.

“You know, when Reborn told me ‘Sasagawa’ wanted some help in getting a medical degree, I thought he meant your sister.”

Ryohei nods in understand.  Kyoko would be a great medic.  She heals with just a smile.

Frustrated he apparently hadn’t managed to get a rise out of the boxer, the doctor growled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Okay, since I’m apparently an _idiot_ who didn’t read the fine print, I’m now bound by contract to at least try and get you to pass the entry exams before you give up.”

“I will never give up to the extreme!” Ryohei roared.  “I will become a doctor!”

Shamal snorts.  “Let me stop you right there kid.  There’s no way you’ll ever be a doctor.”

Ryohei narrows his eyes in determination.

“I can do this to the extreme.”

Shamal however, just laughs and points at him in frustration.

“That!  That right there is your biggest problem.  You’re too straightforward – you see a target and you barrel forward, regardless of whatever’s in your path.  Medical careers require you to step back, see the whole picture and then figure out the right decision.  On top of which, you’re a boxer – you really think any hospital in the country will let you near surgery with an extracurricular like that?

“I don’t need to be a surgeon” Ryohei argues right back.  Shamal holds up a hand.

“Yeah…you just want to prescribe pills and stitch up papercuts?  It’s the mafia brat – half a physician’s job is digging out bullets and toxins.  Clear mind, steady hands.”

“However!” Shamal snaps, stopping the teen from arguing again.  “I can tell that none of this is actually registering with you, and I know when to pick my battles.  So open that damn textbook and let’s get to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is unfinished and likely to stay that way.


End file.
